


Склею заново

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Я починю тебя, склею заново...
Relationships: Ольга Серябкина/Елена Темникова
Kudos: 1





	Склею заново

Я починю тебя, склею заново,  
Как будто бы так и задумано.  
Я поддержу тебя. Не обманывай,  
Что нет того чувства безумного.

Я обниму тебя, так же ласково,  
Как шёлк бы обвил твою талию.  
Не отвернусь, только ты поверь на слово,  
И напишу на судьбе твоей, _как_ люблю.

Я покорю тебя так, как никто не мог,  
Ты станешь моей самой-самою.  
Я подведу тебя прошлой итог,  
Когда починю, склею заново.


End file.
